


爆破疗法

by kyleloveu



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese, I love joker, M/M, 中文, 蝠丑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyleloveu/pseuds/kyleloveu
Summary: *非原创*授权转载
Relationships: Batjokes - Relationship, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 40





	爆破疗法

Chapter 1:

“接下来，请再笑一个。”

随着女人温和的一声，他看见了死亡降临在自己的庭院内。这不算是什么叫他恐惧的事情，他目睹过很多死亡的瞬间，包括自己也创造了无数的死亡。甚至他绿色杂乱的头发和那夸大鲜红的嘴唇，就是死亡本身。

但是不包括那个人的死亡在内。

小丑看上去消瘦的身躯在暴雨中被冲洗，暗色的红从左边蔓延，它们蜿蜒曲折，迷人且令自己心碎。他凝视着自己的脚边，男人躺倒在地上，漆黑色的紧身衣在刀片和子弹的洗礼中沦为破布，仅有脸上的面具还在勉强地遮挡人的面貌。这个人死了，他确信无比，无休止的猫鼠游戏在今夜画上句号。

哥谭市的义警，黑夜的英雄——蝙蝠侠，不是死于什么惊世骇俗的事件里，只是随意至极地躺倒在地。血汩汩而出，但小丑心知肚明，再过一会，就不会有什么新鲜的液体流出。

“啊哈……”

可这一切是为什么？他为什么会死？小丑歪起了脑袋，他的口袋里有一罐“笑气”，这是他原本送给戈登那些废物警察们的礼物，但他现在打开了“笑气”。他猛吸空气，然后狂笑不止。

“停。”

小丑醒了，他低垂着的头猛然抬起，玻璃墙外的心理医生被那眼神看得浑身颤栗，她不明白小丑在梦中看见了什么，但她知晓，阿卡姆医院为了驱散小丑的癫狂而所使用的治疗方式，会令其看见最恐惧的事物。

他也会有害怕的事物么？医生不敢在这里多停留一秒，她确信电椅、镣铐、铁网在小丑面前无非是些玩具，于是，她逃也似地跑了。

坐在椅子上的人有着苍白到叫人心生寒意的皮肤，不正常的笑容，他的嘴角一点一点地裂开，随后爆发出抑扬顿挫的笑声。小丑的眼泪随着笑声流下，它们冲淡了脸上的油彩，在下巴处汇聚滴落。他在思考那双眼睛为何不能永远停留在自己的身上，为何那双眼睛毫无色彩，为什么——

“你为什么不杀了我？”小丑的嗓音忽然变得甜美起来，“我亲爱的……”

哥谭市，某个屋顶。

蝙蝠侠甩出蝙蝠镖，“噗”得一声，那是刺进了肉体的声音。布鲁斯•韦恩毫无怜悯之心的将男人五花大绑起来，随后丢在了警局的门口。

全程不曾有一丝的犹豫，也不曾有多余的动作。全哥谭市的人都知道义警蝙蝠侠从不杀人，也正因如此，那个疯子总是一而再再而三地诱导自己去杀了他。小丑三番五次地想要撕裂这面具，布鲁斯•韦恩知道他是在以这种方式与自己较劲。

“你不杀了我，他们就会死。”某个午夜，疯子吊起一家三口于化工厂对自己微笑道。那下面是滚烫的化工试剂，小丑丢了一把手枪在蝙蝠侠的脚边，他只需要弯腰就可以捡起。

“你又再玩什么把戏？”布鲁斯•韦恩望着失去手指的三人，他计算着自己用镖切段铁索后自己能否接住他们。

高亢的笑声响起，小丑捂弯下腰住肚子笑得浑身颤抖，他走过来捡起手枪，反握住。灰色的眼睛，白如纸的脸，蝙蝠侠清楚地看见小丑的表情，他们脸对脸对望。“来啊，杀了我。”小丑将枪口对准了自己的额头，他笑容扩大，蝙蝠侠被迫扣上板机的手在颤抖。

即便是这个疯子，他的身体上也留有温度，微弱的呼吸声，这令布鲁斯•韦恩无法下手杀死活人。然而小丑没有给他犹豫的时间，黑夜中那抹绿色的发向后一仰，蝙蝠侠倏忽间反应过来想要去捉住小丑，然而后者大笑着坠落了下去。布鲁斯•韦恩听见黑暗中“嘎擦”一声，孩童的尖叫声使他没有再去看小丑一眼，他冲出去接住了幼童。

两声重物落入液体的声音。耳边的笑声尖锐，他在嘲笑他，看啊，因为你的仁慈与原则，这个孩子失去了双亲。熊熊燃烧的火焰吞噬了小丑掉落的地方，整座工厂随时都会爆炸，布鲁斯•韦恩想到瘦弱的男人向后倒去时的决绝与喜悦，他明白，这将是他一生都无法摆脱的桎梏。

布鲁斯•韦恩每次将小丑捉进阿卡姆没有多久，他就会溜达出来，甚至小丑会自己主动进去“度假”。那里面关押着最危险的人类们，显然，小丑又是里面最为独特的。他没有任何的欲望，不为名也不为利，他随心所欲，没有逻辑。布鲁斯•韦恩似乎是他唯一有点兴趣的目标——他想揭露那张面具下的脸。

这样想着已经有五天没有听到他的消息，据说阿卡姆疯人院对他启用了新的治疗方法。布鲁斯•韦恩皱了皱眉，时间越久，越是代表着小丑在计划着什么恐怖的新行为。他乐此不疲地戏弄哥谭市的警察，时而只是些幼稚的恶作剧，时而会使街道上血流成河。

此时蝙蝠侠在哥谭市的建筑上一个接一个的飞跃，即便是在哥谭市，这里也算得上是脏乱差的极点，他听见黑帮的人在窃窃私语，“小丑……死了……”

轰隆的雷声响起，铅灰色的乌云罩住了夜空。布鲁斯•韦恩的第一个反应是……他没有第一个反应，因为蝙蝠侠差点掉了下来。遗憾？后悔？兴奋？喜悦？还是怀疑？

他回了家，沉默地站在床头，布鲁斯•韦恩提醒自己小丑不会那么轻易地死去，他说不定正在某个地方活蹦乱跳地嘲笑那些无知的人们。但是布鲁斯，他还是动摇了，他明知这可能是小丑的又一个陷阱，但依然披上战衣，走向了阿卡姆。

他睡得很沉直至下半夜方才苏醒，他本不该也不会睡着，因为他体内躁动的分子和脑子里被压抑的爱意无时不刻在抽动自己的心脏。小丑暴躁地踢开木椅，放出消息后已经过了三个小时，为什么他还没有来找自己？

“哼。”小丑的表情一下子变得狠戾起来，他抽出舌下的刀片，手指翻转上下翻转起。阿卡姆的午夜一点也不宁静，许多的精神病大声嚷嚷，因为被重点关押的小丑又一次地走了，这令他们很是躁动。可这一切的源头，正翘着脚在阿卡姆某个医生的办公室中哼着小曲。地板上是瑟瑟发抖的医生，约莫三十出头，小丑似乎是等得不耐烦，他用刀片在医生的额上划了个大大的口子。

他想将这人的皮剥下来，用来惩罚那个迟到的男人。

“你没有死。”低沉的声音响在身后，小丑的眼睛唰得一下亮起，他残忍地笑着，转过身子将医生似破烂般扔出窗外。

布鲁斯•韦恩本该对小丑的所作所为感到愤怒，可他却莫名其妙地松了口气。“你果然来找我了～”小丑的语调不自觉地向上轻扬，他转动起刀片，逼近蝙蝠侠。

“砰！”

那是一记凶狠且快速的一拳，直直打中小丑的面门，“哈哈哈哈——”碎落的牙齿混合甜腥的鲜血，布鲁斯•韦恩望着眼前的疯子正开怀大笑，一股无名之火蹿了上来。不论他对小丑施加怎样的暴力，这个人都逆来顺受，仿佛在对自己说——来啊。

“嘿！小蝙蝠！我在这里被那群医生折磨得好痛。”小丑吐出断牙，他满嘴的血，“他们居然让我……居然让我……”他冲着蝙蝠侠眨了眨眼，眼神之中尽是凶戾。

“梦到你死了。”

小丑趁着蝙蝠侠还没有将自己推出去的瞬间，狠狠地咬了一口男人的嘴唇。

Chapter 2:

布鲁斯•韦恩想也没想就反手一个过肩摔将小丑掼在地上，他甚至用足了可以使人脊椎断裂的力气。可惜的是小丑起身后嘻嘻哈哈地蹦到了远处，他伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角的血，不知那是他自己的还是蝙蝠侠被咬破后流出的血。

小丑絮絮叨叨地说起阿卡姆的医生们如何如何地催眠自己，又如何如何地叫自己看见蝙蝠侠死去的场景，布鲁斯•韦恩则捏紧拳头。他感到不对劲，小丑总是将自己的真正目的隐藏起来，他用一个又一个的行为迷惑旁人，可今晚他像是某个老友一样跟自己说个不停。

布鲁斯•韦恩不想听见他说话，小丑刻薄的语气和他那刺耳的笑声，都令自己心浮气躁。他从未觉得眼前的这个疯子是那样的碍眼，可自己偏偏无法下手。

不是被“不能杀人”这个信条所束缚住的，而是潜藏在脑海中更不让人轻易察觉的念头，在他的潜意识里，布鲁斯•韦恩不愿杀死小丑，或者说，他不愿看见小丑死去。

哥谭市的英雄会袒护一个杀人犯吗，会为了这个杀人犯破坏自己的原则吗，蝙蝠侠呼吸渐渐沉重起来。小丑似是没有发现男人的异状，他眺望远处的灯光，“为什么不将这个城市一起烧起来？”

脸上的油彩因为打斗而花了大半，它们滴落进小丑肩上的伤口，热气氤氲开那些液体，小丑的表情忽然变得难以捉摸。

“你是要我来动手，还是自己回去。”布鲁斯•韦恩的语调仍旧丝毫不变，他大概明白小丑不过是突发奇想来了个恶作剧，包括那个吻在内，都是这不可以常人思维来考虑的玩笑。

“为什么总是这样冷淡——你忘了我刚说我梦见什么了吗？”小丑向后走了一步，靠在窗户边上，“这座城市，只要它还存在一天，那就是孕育恶的温床。”

“为什么我们不一起将这里烧掉？”小丑难得一本正经地与蝙蝠侠说话，他在黑夜中依稀分辨蝙蝠侠的轮廓。布鲁斯•韦恩冷笑了一声，他可不相信小丑忽然改邪归正想与自己联手铲除哥谭市的罪犯，他为自己，也为小丑感到悲哀。

这冷笑声勾起小丑内心中的愤怒。

你为什么不相信我？

小丑胸腔里的怒火和恐惧喷涌而出，大脑里似乎有一万个人在来回揉捏自己的神经，疼痛和杀意的交响曲使小丑的脸变得扭曲起来。他渴望那个人的眼神，他渴望的眼神不可以就这样冷却。

我的努力，我做了如此多的努力，为什么你不愿意看见？

你为什么不肯接受我？

小丑重新回到那个该死的梦境之中，他站在庭院内，死于流弹的蝙蝠侠身体僵硬又冷，他似乎死了很长时间。小丑第一次露出惊俱的神色，他大喊着“不！不！”，可自己退无可退。层层叠叠的梦，四面八方都是那个人的尸体，小丑在迷宫之中又哭又笑，他用刀子切割自己的肉体，用神经毒素来试图杀死自己。

布鲁斯•韦恩看见小丑流下一滴眼泪，他正要将其绑回阿卡姆的监狱里，却看见小丑蹲在地上嘶吼。

如同一只受伤的野兽在角落里龇牙咧嘴，小丑握紧手中的刀片，手背被刺出的窟窿里鲜血淋漓，但是他觉得这样还不够，他将刀片割向自己的脸。布鲁斯•韦恩打掉那刀片，抱起小丑将他重重地丢在办公桌上。他看清小丑此刻的脸色十分复杂，在恐惧与兴奋之间来回切换，布鲁斯•韦恩还是头一次看见小丑这样。但不论怎样，当务之急是要唤醒这个人的理智。

说来好笑，小丑这样的人也会有理智吗？蝙蝠侠认为这不是自己的事情，但他也不想把这样的小丑交给阿卡姆，他的心脏被小丑的那滴眼泪敲出了个小小的口子。布鲁斯•韦恩捧起小丑的脸，犹犹豫豫地吻住了他。

很多年之后，布鲁斯•韦恩依然搞不清楚自己为什么会有那一吻。

一个又一个的庭院，一座又一座的阿卡姆。这个梦格外的长，也格外的真实。小丑切实地感受到肉体上的疼痛，但除此之外还有一丝来路不明的安抚。他继续地向前走着，一脚踏进水洼，溅起水花。

前方的面具触手可得，只要轻轻一碰就能看清面具之下的那张脸，但是，小丑他只是躺在蝙蝠侠的尸体旁边，任由雨水砸中自己的脸，他的头发塌了下来，油彩们混在一起，无人能看清他的表情。

已经没有任何意义，即使自己砸碎这个人的脑袋，即使灰白色的脑浆流出，即使火焰吞噬自己，也没有任何意义了。他感到格外的宁静，小丑闭上了眼睛，在梦中缓缓睡去。

布鲁斯•韦恩的吻如他本人一样冷静、不容置疑，虽然自己表面上的身份是哥谭市有名的花花公子，但这还是他第一次亲吻男人。更何况对方还是一个十恶不赦的疯子。小丑的身体放松了下来，但本人还处在某种昏迷，只有呼吸声表明他还活着。

蝙蝠侠没有多想地继续亲吻起小丑，他感到自己就像童话故事里的王子，正在吻醒公主。可惜的是，自己不是什么王子，小丑也不是什么娇柔的公主。布鲁斯•韦恩亲吻上小丑的喉结，他近距离看清小丑的皮肤，被化学试剂浸泡后的皮肤格外的苍白，谁能想到小丑会有这样易碎的一面呢。

他嘴角的疤痕一直延伸，布鲁斯•韦恩扶住小丑，小心地在疤痕处吻过。油彩的味道在口腔内漫开，布鲁斯•韦恩感到某种欲望已按耐不住，他索性啃咬起小丑的双唇。男人冰凉的唇使蝙蝠侠的理性稍稍回归，可还没有等他放开小丑，那个戏虐的声音就响起了。

“啊呀？”

Chapter 3:

他心中有个隐秘的声音，那就是为什么小丑不能迟一点醒来。这样他就可以，他就可以。

拥有那个人。

有些粗糙的手指抚摸着蝙蝠侠的下巴，他微微抬头，看见一双平静的眼睛。小丑似笑非笑地看着他，在等待这个男人亲自向自己屈服。布鲁斯•韦恩打掉小丑伸过来的手，他压倒这个疯子，一只手钳住小丑的双手开始发疯般地亲吻起。

邋遢的西装被布鲁斯•韦恩轻而易举地撕开，裸露在外的肉体每经触碰都会哆嗦着，而旁边是细细的笑声，他能感觉得到身下的这个人正无比快乐地享受胜利的果实。

“我看见你的死亡，”小丑以咏叹调般的口吻说着，“我是如此的惊慌，你明白吗？亲爱的。”

他绿色的头发湿漉漉的，布鲁斯•韦恩这才发觉小丑的身上全是汗，该死的阿卡姆到底给小丑灌输了什么奇怪的东西？为什么他今天比之前更疯？以及，为什么自己会想要吞噬这个人。

“我为你而杀人，你不该愧疚吗？”小丑脱下长裤，蝙蝠侠夹起他的双腿，向两边掰开。小丑身上的伤口因为这一动作重新裂开，可蝙蝠侠并不在乎，他压低嗓音说：

“我成全你。”

办公桌被撞击得发出吱嘎吱嘎声，布鲁斯•韦恩没有一丁点的温情地捅了进去，小丑感到自己的脊骨传来一丝麻意。他旋即觉得自己正在逐步攀上天堂，身上大大小小的伤口逐一崩开，这些痛感让他发出畅快的笑声。

他不觉得难受与痛苦，布鲁斯•韦恩的阴茎被狭窄的肠穴夹住，比女人的器官要紧致得多，也更加难以抽动。但他依然抽插起，磨破了皮的后穴开始有血丝溢出，可小丑居然挺直着腰身迎合起自己。

“啊啊……”他分不清自己是否还在梦中，小丑伸出手捧住蝙蝠侠的脸庞，他注视他，“你死了。”

布鲁斯•韦恩低下头咬住小丑的唇舌，他不想再听到这个疯子的呓语，既然他还没有完全回归现实，那么自己就有义务好好惩罚一下这个不知所谓的罪人。蝙蝠侠咬住小丑藏在舌头下的刀片，他扭头吐出去，金属在地上叮叮当当的声音告诉自己，小丑是个在做爱时会杀死性伴侣的疯狂的家伙。

但布鲁斯•韦恩却来了兴致，他吮吸起伤口上的血液，温热的舌扫过小丑的皮肤，滚烫的泪珠从小丑的眼眶里滚落。鲜艳的油彩融成绚烂的一片，蝙蝠侠用拇指擦拭，得到的却是更深的颜色。

褶皱重重的肠壁开始变得润滑，布鲁斯•韦恩的阴茎被蠕动的肉壁按压着，两边的囊袋“啪啪”直响地撞在小丑结实的臀部。“哈，哈，哈。”三个不连续的笑声，小丑被蝙蝠侠射出的精液刺激地勃起，他的肠穴一缩一缩地不愿放开阴茎，蝙蝠侠摁住小丑的左手臂，让他用右臂自慰。

挺立起来的阳物顶端有些许的液体冒出，小丑的神经二度被火焰灼烧，他的意识在现实和梦徘徊，时而想要杀戮，时而想要哭泣。自己因何而杀戮？自己因何而哭泣？右手快速地撸动，下身被粗大的阴茎塞满，小丑渴求释放，他渴求被撕碎。

于是他嘶哑地说，“帮我——”

布鲁斯•韦恩抱住小丑，这样一来他就坐在了蝙蝠侠的腿上，从下而上的体位使肠穴被阴茎进一步地塞满，蝙蝠侠回忆着人体的解剖图，他找寻到那个可以使男人得到比女人更多倍快感的点。顶端狠狠地顶了上去，前列腺被按压着，前所未有的快感冲击着小丑，他僵直住身子，自己的阳物也噗噗地冒出精液。

乳白色的液体打在蝙蝠侠漆黑色的战衣上，这亵渎感与背德感让布鲁斯•韦恩一口上小丑的肩头。那是狠狠的一口，布鲁斯•韦恩甚至可以感觉到自己咬到了骨骼，他快速又凶狠地抽插，一会是研磨着那个点，一会是堵在穴口迟迟不进入，这毫无规则的做爱方式叫小丑不耐烦地动了动。

湿暖的穴肉一前一后地挤压蝙蝠侠的阴茎，保护性的肠液分泌而出，这让小丑和蝙蝠侠二人都感到愈发得舒适。快感在喉中迟迟不发，布鲁斯•韦恩隐忍的喘气声在寂静的房间中平添了几分色情，如果忽略满地的血液的话。

突然，小丑感到沉甸甸的性欲被捅得七零八落之后，他绞紧了蝙蝠侠的阴茎，“唔！”布鲁斯•韦恩隐藏在面具下的眉头一挑，他放下小丑，而自己则坐在办公桌上，看来自己有必要教导小丑一下合格的性伴侣是什么样的。

沾染了白浊的精液的阴茎直挺挺的立在小丑的鼻尖，他似乎无师自通地张开嘴，用舌吮吸啃咬起龟头。蝙蝠侠扣住小丑的后脑勺，他可不想给这人一丁点喘气的机会，于是手掌用力，阴茎顺利地挤进了小丑的喉咙里。他呜咽着不知道在说些什么，兴许是在发笑，也兴许是在问“你不怕我咬断它吗”，毕竟阿卡姆的病人们从不在乎道德伦理。

湿润温暖的舌包裹住柱身，吞咽这一动作让蝙蝠侠不用自己动就能得到性交的快感，他闷闷地一哼，前后猛烈地抽搐了几下。

这时小丑额角上的伤口有血流下，它们漫延到鼻尖，在那里汇聚成血珠。布鲁斯•韦恩太阳穴突突地跳起，他鬼使神差地拔出阴茎，小丑得以喘息。那些浓稠的液体被小丑吞了下去，他站直身体，盯着蝙蝠侠。

布鲁斯•韦恩只想解决现在已经起来的性欲，他翻过小丑的身子让他背对着自己，从而握住小丑的腰，从后面缓慢地进入。不知是已经做了几轮后还是小丑的理智回归，蝙蝠侠听到有不大不小的呻吟声从前端传来。他伸手捂住小丑的嘴，小丑被操得肢体乱颤，鼻息变得急促，双眼翻白。

难以想象，此刻这个被人骑在身下放荡的人会是哥谭市人人害怕的小丑，更没有人想到蝙蝠侠居然就是那个正在操小丑的男人。

脑壳似乎没有一开始那么痛了，小丑一晃一晃地想，乌鸦们纷纷而下，落在自己与深爱之人的尸体旁。他在高潮来临之时，脑海中一闪而过冲天的火焰，和再也无法追逐的人的身影。他会明白吗，小丑平生第一次流下悲哀的泪水。

布鲁斯•韦恩低垂着头，他靠近小丑的耳边，呼出来的气体令小丑感到瘙痒，他心脏正怦怦直跳，只要悄悄地抽出后袋中的钢针，这个人就会须臾间倒地。死于他人之手，不如死在自己手里。脑子里男人的尸体无论怎样都无法被驱赶走，那些乌鸦，那些子弹，还有自己放的一把火。若哥谭市不复存在，你也就不会死了。

蝙蝠侠凑近了小丑，他说，“我们会一起下地狱。”

——因为我们就是彼此。

Chapter 4:

来自阿卡姆的人告诉蝙蝠侠，他们的治疗在某种意义上失败了，但从另一个角度来看，病人治好了他的病。

“您知道吗，起先我们想要用爆破疗法来重现小丑最为害怕的事物，我们一度认为是这种恐惧造就了他如此癫狂的性格。是的，如您所想的一样，我们驱逐了，彻彻底底地驱逐了小丑的恐惧。但令我们诧异的是，小丑他，他……”

“他的疯狂是他本身，他就是混沌，而我们的治疗不如说是，消除了他内心的恐惧。这使他更加的，混乱。”

-END-


End file.
